Perdido en dolor
by buchouslvr
Summary: Ichigo se entera que Ishida siente algo mas que amistad por el.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola como estan?..primera vez que escribo un fic de bleach. Este es un Ichigo/Ishida fic, no se cuan larga va hacer pero hare lo mejor possible en terminarla. Tuve esta idea desde la manana y no podia dejar en pensar en ella, asi que decidi escribirla, espero que le gusten.

**Advertencias;** En esta historia Ichigo Ishida y los demas protagonistas estan en su segundo ano de universidad. Es una historia fuera del universo principal de bleach. Relaciones amorosas entre chicos, si no se siente comodos que con esto, les aconsejo que no lo lean y pierdan su tiempo, pero si tienen curiosidad en saber como es, bienvenido sea. Habra faltas otrograficas, pero trabajare en lo mas pueda para que nohallan muchas. Bueno yo creo que eso es todo.

**Negante:** Bleach y sus protagonistas no me pertenecen pero a Kubo sensei, la historia es pura fantasia mia y no es hecha para ganar dinero.

* * *

"me gusta Ichigo" Ishida dijo

" umm..ya me lo suponia..pero porque me lo estas diciendo? Chad tranquilamente le pregunto

"Porque este sentimiento me esta sofocando...senti las ganas de decirlo ha alguien..alguien a quien pueda confiar..ya no puedo seguir asi" Ishida cerro sus ojos.

Ichigo se quedo asombrado al escuchar Ishida confesar sus sentimientos por el con Chad. El no es de las personas que le gusta estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo dejar de escuchar esta conversacion por accindente. La razon por el cual el esta ahi, escondido sin dejar saber de su presencia fue que El regresaba a recojer un libro que dejo en la clase. Se percato de que alguien estaba en el salon y cuando vio que era Chad, el iba ha saludarlo pero de repente escucho Ishida hablar y decir eso. Le impacto tanto que se quedo callado y se hizo a un lado. Al ver que Ishida se quedo callado sin decir nada mas, decidio que era tiempo de irse de ahi antes que lo descubrieran.

Caminando hacia la estacion del tren, Ichigo seguia pensando en lo que ocurrio. Sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos, no sabia que es lo que iba hacer, cual seria la accion correcta para con Ishida. Lo que si estaba seguro es que no queria destrozar su amistad con el. Ya llevaban un ano en conocerse, y no le fue tan facil de hacer amigo con el. Pero al final, Ishida le confio y le dejo entrar en su vida. Las conversaciones con el son muy agradables, hasta las peleas que tiene con el. Nunca se imagino que Ishida pudiera sentir algo mas que amistad por el.

El tren que lo llevaria a casa se acercaba, Ichigo entro en el y tomo asiento. Todavia seguia pensando y frustandose un poco al ver que no encontraba solucion. Una solucion que el buscaba, una que no fuera a herir a Ishida porque aun asi le queria y le apreciaba. Despues de un buen tiempo, Ichigo llego a la conclusion de que lo mejor seria en distanciarse un poco de Ishida, pero lo haria poco a poquito, talvez asi y con el tiempo, Ishida dejaria de sentir lo que siente en este momento. En el fondo sabia que lo iba ha a herir pero no hallaba que mas hacer, sabiendo que se estaba contracdiciendo, esa decision es la mejor solucion y lo va a poner en accion empezando por manana. No habra explicaciones ni para Ishida , ni para Chad, de por seguro el se lo va ha preguntar.

Despues de haber terminado de confersarle a Chad su secreto mas intimo, Ishida se dirigio hacia el centro a comprar material para su costura. Desde pequeno le gusta coser y le hace sentir bien. Cociendo le haze olvidar por un momento su dilema y ademas le relaja. Ishida no sabia de donde saco valentia en decirle a Chad de lo que sentia por Ichigo, pero ya no queria estar asi. Le molestaba, se sentia incomodo, le heria y a veces le hacia sentir feliz. Claro diciendole a Chad no es como decirle al mismo Ichigo pero siente que se quito un peso de encima y se siente mas contento en saber que tiene ha alguien en quien confiar. Aunque se hallan conocido por un ano, al igual con Ichigo, Chad le ha demostrado ser un buen amigo que puede confiar y brindara su ayuda en cualquier cosa que el pueda ayudarle. Percatandose que se le hacia un poco tarde, Ishida se dirigio a su departamento.

Al dia siguiente, Ishida se quedo dormido. El estaba enojado consigo mismo, ya que no le gusta ni llegar muy temprano o muy tarde a clases. Vistiendose rapido y tomandose un vaso de jugo de naranja y agarrando un pan se dirigio en camino a la universidad.

Desafortunadamente, tuvo que ausentarse por su primera clase. Estaba tarde por cuarenta y cinco minutos y la clase terminaba en media hora, aun mas el saber que cuando llegas tarde y entras al salon todos te quedan mirando como si te acusaran de algo, no tenia ganas de soportarlo. De todas maneras, Ishida iba a hablar con el profesor y presentaria la tarea en orden y a tiempo.

Tenia dos horas libres antes de que comienze la siguiente clase, que desafortunadamente – al mismo tiempo afortunado – Ichigo estaba en ella, y para rematar, se sientan juntos uno al otro.

Ichigo estaba un poco nervioso, la siguiente clase la tiene con Ishida. Que le dira, que hara? Fueron las preguntas que el se preguntaba asi mismo. Faltaba diez minutos antes de que comienze la clase. Ichigo noto que Ishida habia llegado, se saludaron pero no hablaron mas, la profesora llego al minuto y la clase comenzo. Por fin la clase termino e Ichigo comenzo a guardar sus cuardenos cuando Ishida pregunto.

"Vamos ha almorzar?"

"eh..Chad va ha ir, correcto?" Ichigo pregunto

"umm...oh si, nos vamos a encontrar en el pequeno restaurante que esta al frente de la universidad..porque lo preguntas?" Ishida un poco admirado por lo que dijo Ichigo

"no por nada..solo preguntaba..vamos pues" Ichigo respondio.

"Okay" Ishida asintio.

Durante el camino hacia el restaurante, Ishida noto algo raro en Ichigo. Usualmente Ichigo le gustaba hablar mas, pero ahora lo encuentra un poco callado y hasta diria un poco pero un poco distante. Ishida suposo que talvez algo le habia pasado y le tenia un poco indispuesto. No le dio mas importancia, al fin y al cabo Ichigo le terminara contandole de lo que le pasa. Llegaron al restaurante, Chad ya se encontraba ahi, ordenaron sus comidas y ahi se quedaron hasta que comienze sus siguiente clase.

9f739a94-bd93-4e1b-ada9-3babfb520f69

1.03.01

9f739a94-bd93-4e1b-ada9-3babfb520f69

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you Tary_hime por dejar un review ^_^...este capitulo no le he chequeado bien...pero lo voy a poner y luego le hare los cambios que fuera necesario.**

* * *

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Ichigo e Ishida han podido pasar tiempo juntos. Aunque ellos dos compartan clases y se vean en la universidad, al parecer Ichigo no ha querido pasar tiempo con el fuera de esta. Por ejemplo , Ichigo no pudo entender bien unas de la lecciones y necesitaba ayuda en la tarea. Usualmente , el va donde Ishida para pedirle de favor que le ensene y ayude. Pero esta vez, El fue donde Chad y rechazo la ayuda de Ishida cuando el se la ofrecio. Su excusa, bueno , no fue tan creible que digamos pero Ishida no quizo indagar en el asunto.

'Bueno si el no necesita mi ayuda, all el. Por el otro lado tendre mas tiempo en consentrarme en terminar mi proyecto de costura' Ishida penso mientras caminaba por el parque dirigiendose hacia el centro.

Llego a la tienda que el usualmente compra sus materials. Es pequena pero tiene materials finos y de alta calidad, los precios son un poco alto pero eso a el no le importa mucho. Eso no quiere decir que tiene bastante dinero pero a el no le importa si tiene que gastar un poco mas de lo debido en algo que le gust a y sabe que lo va ha provechar. Despues de hacer sus encomiendas, Ishida se da cuenta que ya es un poco tarde y tiene hambre, asi que decide ir a comer en un restaurante donde venden ramen. Para sorpresa de el Chad e Ichigo se encuentran ahi.

"Hey, Chad, Ichigo..pense que estaban estudiando" Ishida los saludos y tomo asiento con ellos

"Hola, Ishida..si estuvimos estudiando, pero nos dio hambre que decidimos parar e ir a comer" Chad dijo.

"Oh ya veo", mirandolo a Ichigo, Ishida le pregunto "y entendiste la leccion?..sabe que tambien te puedo dar tutoria?"

"No gracias, Chad me ayudo y ya entendi" Ichigo declaro.

"uh..esta bien" Ishida se sintio un poco incomodo con el tono en que Ichigo le estaba hablando.

Y es que Ichigo estaba un poco incomodo, sus excusas para con Ishida se les estaba acabando y no sabia que mas decir. Mas aun Ishida al parecer , lo esta buscando mas de lo usual..os es que siempre ha sido asi y solo el lo esta mirando de diferente forma. 'Me hubiese gustado en nunca enterarme de lo que Ishida siente por mi' Ichigo penso mientras miraba por la ventana del restauraten ver pasar a la gente.

"Hey Chad..algo le pasa ha Ichigo..lo veo un poco cambiado" Ishida le pregunto a Chad sin que Ichigo le escuchara.

"No creo, no me ha comentado nada y no he visto nada differente cuando esta conmigo…aunque ..no se"

"Que cosa?"

"No se sit u te has dado cuenta, pero no crees que Ichigo te esta evitando…no queria comentanterlo hasta no tener certeza en que es asi..pero en el cambio de su actitud ahora y su humor desde que llegaste, me da la impression de que el no esta comodo contigo" …"y no entiendo porque, es que acaso tuvieron un altercado"

Ishida se quedo pensado en lo que diho Chad, para luego responder " no hemos peleado…pero con respect a lo otro..talvez tengas razon…no se cual puede ser la razon..pero si el ya no quiere hablar conmigo, que no lo haga..yo no voy ha estar detras y pedirle explicaciones..que el vea lo que haga"

Ishida se paro de la mesa y decidio irse de ahi, su apetito se le fue y no queria incomodar mas a sus dos amigos. Se despidio de los dos y se dirigio hacia la estaciond el tren par air a su casa.

"Que paso porque Ishida se fue?" Ichigo pregutno a Chad.

"mm.." Chad le quedo mirando.."tenia algo que hacer"

Ichigo encojio los hombros. Los dos comieron y despues se despidieron antes de que ellos tomaran su propio rumbo para irse a casa. Ichigo decidio tomar el camino largo para asi tener un poco mas de tiempo en pensar. Aunque Chad no se dio cuenta (segun el), Ichigo se asombro al ver que Ishida se levanto de la mesa par irse antes de ordenar su comida. El sabia que era culpa suya, de alguna manera, con el tono en que le estaba hablando y evadiendo, se imagina que Ishida se percato de su estado. Ishida es inteligente e intuitivo, no hay duda de que el se esta dando cuenta . En el fondo Ichigo extrana los tiempos que solia pasar con Ishida, pero aun asi va ha seguir con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, no queria o mas bien no podia dar marcha atras. 'Sera lo mejor para los dos' Ichigo se aseguro asi mismo.

Al dia siguiente, Ichigo se encontraba en una situacion no tan comun. El estaba sentado en la grama en uno de los pequenos parquet de la Universidad, leyendo cuando una chica se le acerco. El se paro, y la chica toda nerviosa le pregunto.

"Kurosaki..no se ni por donde comenzar…" la chica dijo, nerviosa.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Bueno..me preguntaba si tenias novia, y si no te gustaria salir conmigo?..me gustas, y senti el atrevimiento de preguntarte, en saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo"

Ichigo se quedo pensando, no es la primera vez que le ha pasado esto, pero tampoco son muchas. En este momento el no tiene ganas en tener una relacion amorosa con alguien pero…'seria un Buena oportunidad,. Si salgo con ella, ishida se va ha desilucionar mas rapido' Ichigo penso. Al mismo tiempo el se sentia mal ya que significaria que jugaria con los sentimientos de esta persona e iba ha herir a Ishida. 'maldicion, que es lo que estoy hacienda..no puedo hacerlo..pero a lo mejor con el tiempo llegare a sentir algo por ella'. Ichigo seguia pensando.

La chica estaba ansiosa de recibir una respuesta. Ella, al ver que Ichigo se quedo callado y pensando, tuvo esperanza en que el le correspondiera y despues de unos cuantos minutes le escuho decir.

"Esta bien..saldre contigo..pero te dejo en claro que en el momento no siento nada por ti..pero voy a darle una oportunidad en conocerte, conocernos y a lo mejor..los sentimientos seran mutuos" Ichigo le respondio.

"Okay…gracias yo se que estro fue inesperado..pero aun estoy feliz en que hallas aceptado" La chica sonrio y dijo despues.."Para comenzar mi nombre es Kaede"

"Kaede..um..como ya sabras mi nombre es Ichigo"

"Ichigo.."


End file.
